The Wolf and The Apple
by Lapisis Aquilae
Summary: Ivailo, a normal hacker, is suddenly thrust into Assassin's Creed. Throughout his journey he crosses dangerous paths fighting Templars. Trying to find his way home, Ivailo embarks on a time traveling journey with the piece of Eden. He never thought he'd meet the two most lethal assassin's of all time. Altair x OC and Ezio x OC. warning: yaoi. If you don't like don't read! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Lapisis Aquilae: Hi everyone this is my first story with my OC and my favorite sexy characters from Assassin's Creed, so I hope you like it :3 Say hi everyone!**

**Ezio: Ciao *winks***

**OC: Hi I'm Ivailo Eztli**

**Altair: ….. She does not own Assassin's creed… only Ubisoft….**

**Ch.1 Time Travel**

I didn't know what it was like living off the streets, becoming a thief, then living off the grid, and finally becoming a real high profile hacker. Before all this my life was normal, id hack into emails and other social networks and steal information and money. However life had other plans for me. I didn't think it would be possible but here it was in my hands, in this damp cave, on top of this altar, lay the piece of Eden. I often played Assassin's Creed when I got bored, but I never thought I would see it, feel it, and find it in my entire life. Shit, I never thought it could be real. This all started with me finding and abandoned building on the outskirts of Florence. In the basement there was a hidden door. I happened to open it by pushing a piece of loose stone that was next to a book shelf with a partially chipped etching of the creeds symbol on it inward. It felt like one of those Indiana Jones movies, the suspense and thrill of bookshelf slid to the side with a low growl and revealed a staircase that lead into eternal darkness. I felt an immense wave of adrenaline course through my veins, excited for adventure and possible danger. I grabbed my flashlight out of my pocket and checked to see if my pocket knife was with me. I proceeded down the stairwell. I reached the bottom and was met with a semi-large room with thick pillars and was lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with heavily dust covered books. It looked like a library. At the end of the room was a desk. I made my way to it, noting how elegantly it was made. I went behind the desk and my eyes scoured over it. I saw one of the drawers had the small symbol on it. My vision aimed to the floor and saw a carpet with the assassin's symbol on it. I frowned a bit.I crouched down and lifted the old carpet and saw a keyhole made of silver. I tossed it to the side and got a better look at the hidden door. I looked at the drawer with the symbol and then the hidden door. I looked back at the drawer and went to open it. There was nothing inside. I sighed and stood there for a bit. I reached my hand in the drawer and I felt the bottom was loose. I lifted it to see a silver key. I took it and went back to the hidden door and stuck the key in and opened the heavy wooden door. There was a old ladder inside. I climbed down it and my boots hit the shallow water with a light splash. I proceeded down the caved out hall and entered a large room, stairs leading to a gold orb seated upon a white pedestal with the creed's symbol half broken off on it. I treaded up the stairs in a daze of amazement until I finally made it to the top, and there I was with the piece of Eden in my hands. Suddenly it glowed a pulsing light, and then everything went white.

**Lapisis Aquilae: So what do you think! I thought I did pretty good! Please review this and I'll do my best to update this story and other stories that are just itching to be read! XD**

**Ezio: hey when do I get to be in the story bella~**

**Lapisis Aquilae: not now ezio later… I don't want to spoil the story.**

**Altair… Hmar kelb tfou (annoying idiot)**

**Lapisis Aquilae: (gasps) Alty that's mean!**

**Ezio: WTF did you say Altair! (pissed)**

**Altair: none of your business… you annoying little….**

**(Ezio and Altair start fighting)**

**Lapisis Aquilae: damn you two!( tries to stop fight)**

**OC:….uhh (doesn't know wtf to do) see you later! (watches her drag them by their ears)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lapisis Aquilae: Hey everyone this is a new chapter for this story, its a little bit longer than the first chapter so i hope you like it! XD**

**Ezio: Magnifico bella! you are amazing!**

**Altair:... she...is... a pain is the ass like Ezio...**

**(Ezio turns to look at Altair)**

**Ezio: you little...**

**(Lapisis stops him mid scentence and turns away from her lap top)**

**Lapisis Aquilae: Do you want the same thing that happened last time happen again...Ezio...Altair?**

**(Altair and ezio cowwer before her)**

**Altair: no ma'am!**

**Ezio: no signora!**

**Lapisis Aquilae: good, now shut up and do your job!**

**(Lapisis turns to her laptop and continues to type)**

**Altair: she does not own AC, ubisoft does...**

**Ezio: si that is correct...**

**OC: (sigh) when am i gonna get laid...(OC says silently)**

**(Ezio, and Altair looks at him. evil smirks plastered on their faces)**

**OC:...oh shit...**

**(OC blushes in embarassment and tries to escape as Ezio and Altair chase him down)**

**(Lapisis shakes her head)**

**Lapisis Aquilae: so impatient...**

**(Lapisis continues typing, then hears a muffled moan coming from upstairs, and she pauses for a second)**

**Lapisis Aquilae: wow that was fast...**

**(Lapisis continues typing)**

* * *

**CH.2 Solomon's Temple**

It was hot. I felt like my skin was burning. I grit my teeth in pain. I didn't realize I was standing until my knees hit the ground. My head was down, heavy like lead. I breathe heavily and I look up slowly, vision blurry. I blink a few times. I hear voices from the blurry figures. I feel myself being grabbed roughly by two figures. I shook my head and blinked hard. My vision finally clears and my body awakens from the sudden haze. I see a man dressed in a crusaders outfit, with a large bloody red cross etched on the front. He was bald and clearly ugly, with a single scar on the upper left side of his scalp. I recognized him. / _Robert De Sable_/ His face pulled in anger and he speaks. "Who are you?! Are you an _assassin_?!" "N-no…" I say voice dry and rugged, like I hadn't had water in days. I felt cold steel against my throat. It was dragged threateningly upward to my chin, lifting my face as he viewed me. "Why did the Ark make _you_ appear here before me?" His eyes raked over my face. I sneered in disgust. "Let me go!" I growl. He laughs. "Not until I …" his eyes ravaged my body"... get what I desire." I snarled "I'd rather die than let you have _anything_ from me!" he smirked "I always get what I want."

[3rd person P.O.V]

"There! That must be the Ark!" Malik said content that they had finally found their objective. "The…Ark…of the _covenant_?" Kadar asked confused." Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story." Altair says roughly. "Then what is it?" Kadar asked, eager for answers."Quiet! Someone's coming!" Malik says sharply. The trio silenced themselves as, below them, two templar soldiers led by Robert De Sable enter and approach a large chest. "I want this through this gate by sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those_ jackals_ at Masyaf!" Robert says pointing at the ark. "Robert De Sable. His life is_ mine_." Altair growled quietly. "_No_! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if _necessary_." Malik hissed silently. "He stands between us and it. I would say it's _necessary_." Altair says as a matter of factly. "_Discretion_, Altair!" Malik said angrily. "You mean _cowardice_. That man is our greatest enemy. And here we have a chance to be rid of him!" Altair growls out. "You have already broken two tenets of _our_ Creed. Now you would break the third. _Do not compromise the Brotherhood_!" Malik hissed violently. "I am your _superior_, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question _me_." Altair says proudly. Suddenly, a bright light emanated from the Ark and enveloped the room below them. The light retreated quickly and right beside the Ark, was a man dressed in strange clothes. He wavered a bit and fell to his knees; head held down. "_Seize him_!" Robert roared. The two templar soldiers grabbed the man roughly. The man shook his head hard and looked up. He blinked hard and Robert spoke "Who are you?! Are you an assassin?!" Altair silently scoffed. "As if." Malik rolled his eyes. Kadar stayed silent. "N-no..." the man says voice dry and rough, clearly foreign. Robert draws his sword and places it at his neck. Slowly he drags the blade upward to the man's chin and lifts his face, looking him over. The man had emerald eyes, and ivory, lightly sun kissed skin. He had semi-long messy onyx hair, and had a young yet manly face. He was clearly teenager. Altair figited a little, clearly affected by the handsome man that appeared. "Why did the Ark make you appear here before me?" Robert's eyes looked him from top to bottom. The man sneered in disgust. "Let me go!" he growls. Robert laughs. "Not until I…" Roberts eyes practically reaped the man's body "…get what I _desire_." The man snarled. "I'd rather die than let you have _anything_ from me!" Robert smirked. "_I always get what I want_."

[Ivailo's P.O.V]

Suddenly, a trio of hooded men come out of the shadows. / I remember this part from the game! / I saw Altair leading Malik and Kadar, one on each side of him, toward Robert and his men and speaks. "Hold Templar's! You are not the only ones with business here." I felt a strange feeling wash over me at the sound of his voice. It was heavily accented. /Altair, you idiot! / I mentally growl. "Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?" Robert says casually unaffected by the sudden appearance of the assassin's. Altair glanced at me and I shivered. His eyes pierced through me like glass. "_Blood_." Altair says murderous lust laced in his words. Malik tries in vain to stop Altair as he lunges for Robert with his Hidden Blade. Robert expecting the strike and holds Altair back. A struggle ensues.

"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay and all of you will die." Robert says threateningly. Robert throws Altair through some scaffolding and he is sealed out of the room and separated from Kadar, Malik, and Me. "Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!" Robert roared to his men. One of the templar's that held me let me go and went to meet the assassin's attacks with Robert. Malik threw a throwing knife at the templar who held me hostage at blade point and in the midst of that single distraction Robert slashed at Malik's right arm, causing it to go limp. Malik roared in pain and toppled over, still grasping the sword. Distracted by his brother's cry of pain Robert drove his sword into Kadar's body. "KADAR!" Malik cried out. Robert pulled out his sword. Blood coated the sword, dripping in a slow steady pace, as Kadar fell to the ground dead. Malik charged at Robert in furious agony. As Malik was distracted by killing Robert, the templar who was fighting Malik began to charge at him, aiming for his back. I grabbed the sword from the dead templar and met the templar's attack. I knocked the sword out of his hands and drove my blade through his body and said silently. "For Kadar…." I placed my foot on his chest and kicked him off to pull my blade out of him. I turned to see Robert retreating down the hallway. Malik was there kneeling at Kadar's body, crying. "Assassin…" Malik looked up eyes drenched in tears, face crinkled in anger and despair. "What!" he roared. My eyes softened. " I apologize for your lose but, do not let his death got to waste. Take the Ark, and take it to your master. You will need it." Malik whispers something and closes Kadar's eyes. He gets up and wipes his face. "You are right. Let's go." Malik makes his way to the ark and stops in front of it. "I believe it is best if i take it. You can no longer carry it." Malik glared at me. "I can!" I pointed to his arm. "No you can't you arm is damaged therefore I will carry it. First we must treat your wound so you don't bleed to death." Malik was quiet for a while and said halfheartedly. "Fine, however, when we reach our destination my master will see to it on what to do with you." I nodded. "That's fair enough." I binded Malik's wound, with his instructions of course, grabbed the ark and climbed out of the temple through the entrance they had went through first. After we exited the temple, I strapped the ark to Maliks horse and Malik unhappily stuck with the option of riding in the back as we made our way across the sandy sea of dessert to Masyaf.

* * *

**Lapisis Aquilae: so whatchya think? was it good? well if so theres more where that came from! please review and i hope you stay tuned cuz its about to get interesting!**

**(noise eminates from upstairs)**

**Lapisis Aquilae: huh?... i guess their still going at it... oh well..**


End file.
